Smoky Mountains
by Dovina Blake
Summary: Stefan sufre un accidente de moto mientras viaja por las Smoky Mountains en Tennessee. En medio de la noche, solo, recuerda los momentos que pasó allí con Klaus hace tantos años.


**Disclaimer** : The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, es de L. J. Smith y The CW. Solo la trama es mía.

 **Aviso** : _Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Abril "Klaus y Stefan" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"_

 **Advertencias:** SLASH. LEMON. KLEFAN. Por favor no sigas leyendo si no te gusta nada de esto.

 **NdA** : no me ha dado tiempo a revisarlo así que puede tener alguna falta de ortografía que se me haya pasado. Pero estoy cansada y quiero publicarlo. Mis disculpas por adelantado : )

* * *

 **Smoky Mountains**

El aire agitaba su cabello contra el viento golpeándole de lleno mientras montaba en su Harley Davidson atravesando las Smoky Mountains de Tennesese. Era en estos momentos, en los que iba solo montando en su moto, disfrutando con temeridad de la velocidad cuando más le gustaba ser un vampiro. No tenía que llevar casco ni ridículas protecciones que le hicieran incómodo el viaje, no le hacía falta.

Iba solo por la carretera, rodeado de bosque, en dirección a Houston donde había quedado para encontrarse con Damon y Elena, cuando un mosquito se estrelló contra sus gafas y Stefan se las quitó para limpiar el desastre que había hecho.

Fue solo un segundo, pero es todo lo que hizo falta en ese momento.

Voló por los aires con la moto a causa de un bache que no había visto. Cayó a dos metros más allá sobre su cabeza, rompiéndose el cuello.

Cuando despertó, no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado pero había anochecido. Se acercó a la motocicleta para evaluar los daños y comprobó que no podría arreglarla. Estaba solo, en medio de la nada en una carretera muy poco transitada. Suspirando, cogió su móvil, que afortunadamente seguía funcionando, solo tendría que lamentar una pantalla rota. Sin embargo no tenía cobertura.

Evaluó sus opciones, podía ir corriendo hasta el pueblo más cercano o podía pasar la noche en el bosque y esperar a que llegara la mañana para pedir ayuda.

No sabía exactamente dónde estaba, así que podría estar corriendo durante cien kilómetros sin encontrar a nadie, y la verdad es que no quería dejar su moto tirada. Llevaba con ella más de veinte años y la tenía un cariño especial. La llevó al borde de la carretera donde la dejó un poco escondida.

Los sonidos del bosque llenaban sus oídos, podía escuchar a los animales que estaban despiertos, el sonido del viento agitando las copas de los árboles. Se adentró en él en busca de una presa de la que poder alimentarse para aplacar su sed de sangre. Encontró a un zorro que no supuso ningún problema para él.

La luna estaba en cuarto creciente, pero era más que suficiente para que viera con claridad lo que le rodeaba. Esa era otra de las ventajas de ser un vampiro. Llevaba muchos años sin estar solo en un bosque, alimentándose de animales para sobrevivir.

La última vez que estuvo durmiendo a la intemperie fue en estas mismas montañas, hacía catorce años, con Klaus. Estaban buscando a la manada de un hombre lobo, Ray, para que Klaus pudiera hacer de ellos sus híbridos. Por aquel entonces, ni Klaus ni él sabían que la sangre de Elena era necesaria para completar la transición.

Stefan se sentó apoyando la espalda contra un árbol mientras cerraba los ojos sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos.

Cuando murieron todos, quedaron solos en medio de una de las cadenas montañosas más grandes de Estados Unidos. Klaus estaba decepcionado por no haber conseguido a sus híbridos, furioso al no comprender qué era lo que había hecho mal. Y él estaba cansado, confuso y abatido. Había visto a Alaric, Elena y Damon esa tarde, cómo lo buscaban. No podía estar con ellos, o Klaus los mataría. En ese sentido estaba furioso con su nuevo compañero pero también sentía lástima por él. Comprendía su soledad, el no tener a nadie, no confiar en nadie. Su expresión había sido devastadora cuando había visto los cuerpos sin vida de los hombres lobo.

Stefan no sabía que pensar, ¿cómo podía odiarle y sentir piedad por él al mismo tiempo? ¿Cómo podía querer consolarle después de todo lo que le había hecho?

Escuchó a Klaus meterse en una de las tiendas de campaña que tenía el campamento de los hombres lobo, ahogando sus penas en alcohol.

Stefan hizo lo mismo, pero recordó que lo que estaba bebiendo no era solo alcohol, también era la sangre de Klaus. El híbrido lo había curado del mordisco de Ray.

Lo había salvado.

Stefan se terminó lo que quedaba en su botella y cogió otra para meterse dentro de otra tienda. Estaba cansado, aunque se estaba recuperando de los efectos del mordisco, notaba cómo el veneno seguía dentro de él. No podía aguantar más su peso, tenía un calor infernal y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Tomó un largo sorbo de su cerveza, intentando evadir el dolor sin conseguirlo. Cerró los ojos e intentó descansar.

Pero no podía. Las imágenes de Elena buscándole en medio del bosque con Damon lo torturaban. La echaba de menos. Sabía que su hermano la protegería pero que ardiera en el infierno si no estaba celoso.

Pudo ver con claridad como Elena se reía en los brazos de su hermano. Cómo lo miraría cuando supiera lo que había hecho, a todas las personas que había matado. Su sed de sangre en pleno esplendor. Vio cómo Stefan el Destripador le arrancaba la cabeza a su novia por la sed de sangre.

— Stefan. — Le llamaba una voz de fondo.

Pero él solo podía seguir bebiendo y saboreando la sangre de su dulce Elena.

— Stefan, despierta. — Le dijo Elena con una voz de hombre que no le pertenecía.

— ¡No!— El vampiro se incorporó del suelo donde había caído dormido sin darse cuenta.

Klaus estaba a su lado, arrodillado, con una mano en su hombro. Si no le conociera, juraría que estaba preocupado.

— Estabas soñando. — Le explicó el rubio.

Stefan sacudió la cabeza y se volvió a recostar, rompiendo el contacto con el híbrido. No dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando el techo de lona.

— Llamabas a la doppelganger.

— No quiero hablar de eso Klaus, y menos contigo. — Le replicó el vampiro de forma seca.

Klaus no respondió, se limitó a mirarle fijamente. Stefan ni tenía ni idea de lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza en ese momento, pero no podía importarle menos.

Llevaban juntos todo el verano y había visto sus cambios de humor repentinos. Era impulsivo. Klaus podía estar riéndose con alguien para al segundo siguiente, arrancarle el corazón.

— No deberías tener alucinaciones después de beber mi sangre. — Comentó el rubio, más para sí mismo que para su compañero.

Stefan no dijo nada, se llevó un brazo encima de los ojos para descansar.

Oyó cómo Klaus sacaba sus colmillos y se mordía, pero no esperaba que fuera a ponerle su muñeca sobre su boca. Stefan apartó el brazo que cubría sus ojos y le miró evaluándole, sin beber su sangre.

— Bebe, lo necesitas. El veneno debe estar más extendido de lo que yo pensaba. Si no bebes directamente de mi sangre, no estoy seguro de que te puedas curar. — Explicó el híbrido.

Stefan pensó en morir, la idea no le era del todo desagradable. Podría acabar con ese sufrimiento, con la agonía. Podría ser libre. Pero también podría significar la muerte de sus seres queridos.

Tenía que vivir, por ellos. Así que bebió.

Sin el sabor del alcohol mezclado con la sangre del rubio pudo apreciarla por si misma. Era adictiva, no había palabras para describirla más que tenía un sabor fuerte e intenso. Distinta a cualquiera que hubiera probado antes.

Era adictiva.

Sucumbiendo a sus instintos, sintió cómo sus rasgos se transformaban ante la atenta mirada del híbrido, agarrando y acercando su brazo aún más.

Estaba cautivado, no solo por el sabor de la sangre, también por lo que transmitía. Era Klaus. Poder, furia, soledad, sabiduría, todo en uno. Y pasión.

Una lujuria que le encendía desde sus entrañas.

No sabía de dónde provenía pero no era suficiente. Se separó de brazo que le brindaba el rubio y se incorporó, quedando sentado, a su altura. Al ver que el híbrido no le interrumpía, siguió sus pulsaciones de la vena de su cuello.

Se acercó sin ser detenido y lo lamió, palpando el bombeo de la sangre con sus labios y después con su lengua. El híbrido echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sin decir nada ni corresponderle más allá de facilitarle el acceso a su cuello.

Stefan inspiró profundamente captando la esencia del rubio, su olor, mezclado con el de la sangre, muerte y bosque. Stefan jamás olvidaría esa mezcla.

Sin poder aguantarse más, clavó sus colmillos en su cuello. La sangre brotó, llenándole la boca. Eran las mismas sensaciones de antes pero, esta vez, la lujuria destacaba sobre el resto. Acercó su cuerpo al del híbrido, buscando más contacto. Una de sus manos fue a parar al cuello del que se estaba alimentando para fijar su agarre mientras que la otra se clavó en su pecho.

Estaba fuera de sí mismo, no razonaba nada. No era consciente de quién era, ni dónde estaba ni con quién. Solo era consciente del deseo que sentía, de la necesidad de tener más,

El gemido que se escapó de la boca de Klaus hizo que se separara de su cuello para ir a parar a su boca. Necesitaba saborearle. Klaus abrió la boca para recibirlo con gusto. La lengua de Stefan delineó los carnosos labios del rubio para después explorar su boca como si estuviera hecho para ello. Le mordió en el labio provocando que le manara sangre, y percibió un nuevo sentimiento: esperanza. Sin prestar atención a su nuevo descubrimiento le agarró del pelo, suspirando su nombre contra sus labios manchados de sangre.

Eso rompió la conexión.

Klaus le empujó hacia atrás, rompiendo el beso y separándose de él.

Stefan frunció el ceño sin entender nada.

— Nos marchamos mañana, será mejor que descanses. — Le ordenó el híbrido marchándose de la tienda y dejándole completamente solo y excitado.

Stefan quiso matarle allí mismo. Había jugado de nuevo con él.

Nunca más volvieron a hablar de esa noche ni de lo que había pasado. Hicieron como si no hubiera tenido lugar.

Ahora, solo de nuevo en esas montañas, no pudo evitar revivir en ese momento. Había pensado en él a lo largo de los años. Al principio con vergüenza, luego con rabia, y ahora con curiosidad.

¿Por qué Klaus había parado? Sabía que había disfrutado el beso tanto cómo él.

Nunca se lo explicaba.

Se tumbó en el suelo, mirando la luna, recordando y añorando.

Se preguntaba cómo sería besarlo otra vez, si su sangre sabría igual.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Esperanza. Era el último sentimiento que había notado de Klaus durante el beso.

Era estúpido, orgulloso e impulsivo. Típico de Klaus. Retroceder ante un sentimiento como ese.

Stefan suspiró mientras veía el amanecer a través de las copas de los árboles de las Smoky Mountains.

Tal vez pudiera hacer una parada en Nueva Orleans antes de ir a Houston.

Al fin y al cabo, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.


End file.
